ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
FAQ Stolen directly from Kongregate Forums from User FeralFalken. Seriously All credit goes to Him/Her. Will format page better when time allows. Welcome to the FAQ! Getting Started Q: What do I do? A: There's a "WTF do I do?" button on nearly each page, it will take you to a page that explains each major feature. If it feels like my answer is something you already know, it’s probably because you already read the in-game guide, or you figured it out yourself. Good job, you played the game. Q: There's a drinking game? A: Yea, go to build 0.358 and read the rules. Play responsibly, or don’t, I’m not your mom. Q: Ramball: What is EXP? A: The main “currency” for upgrades that stay between Rebirths. You should always be working towards getting more of this somehow, by getting to higher bosses or titans, or doing faster runs for more exp, or challenges for other rewards. Q: I’m not getting any EXP? A: Not a question, kill more bosses. First 4(8 now) bosses don't give any EXP, so you need to get your number up so you can kill more bosses. Further bosses give 2 EXP and then 3 EXP and so on. Q: Ramball: How do I kill bosses? A: You need a higher DEFENSE STAT for the boss to do 0 damage to you. Take the bosses ATT stat, subtract your DEF stat and if you have a number less than 1 you’re good. At that point all you need is YOUR ATTACK stat to get higher than THE BOSSES DEFENCE to kill it. Q: How do i get my (ATT/DEF) higher? A: Most things bump this number up somehow. Read about it in the ‘WTF do I do?’ In-game. Q: I just started, how soon should I do my first Reset/Rebirth? A: Is your number at 2? That means you will be twice as strong. Anything more is just a bonus. Remember you will not get exp from the first 8 bosses, so try to get your number high enough to at least get to boss 9. 1EXP a run is better than a million runs with no EXP. Each boss is ~10x harder than the last one, so that number will be going pretty high. Q: Should I reset/rebirth? A: Yes, as long as you know you can get a reasonable amount of exp/hour after you start over. A2: Yes if your number goes up, and it goes up enough that it makes you happy. A3: No if your current run is under 15min. A4: Yes if you just hit 30min, and have been doing lots of 30 min runs in a row. You actually will average out if you do enough 30 min runs in a row, and you will eventually start going up in number again. Same goes for 15 min runs but that will tank your number even more than resetting exactly at 30min each time. Not that that is always a bad thing. A5: Yes if you are at 15min and plan to do at least another 4(8 is better!) 15min runs or higher. Q: Ok what should I put my EXP into? A: Are you at the 100k energy softcap? A1: NO? * Get your energy speed up to 10, then get your energy per bar (now called just Energy Bars) up to 2. * Now get 12 SPEED and 3 EPB. (I would suggest 12.5 since there is not difference between 10 and 12) * Welcome to the golden ratio. 4:1 * Keep that ratio of 4 speed to 1 EPB. * You will want to keep that ratio while pushing your speed to 50 and your cap up. * You will want to get your cap up to 100k so you have some energy to play around with. Boosting energy cap is not a bad use of EXP, especially on shorter (15min) runs. Q: kyouko: Should you ever spend XP on anything other than energy upgrades? A: Yes, eventually other upgrades will give a better return on EXP than energy upgrades, notably magic upgrades. Q: Sir_Poopington: When are challenges unlocked? A: Boss 58 Q: SmashChat: The basic challenge reward says 1/25, do i have to beat boss #58 24 more times just with simple rebirths, or need to start the challenge each time again after i beat boss #58? A: edwin79: Yes you have to select the basic challenge in the challenge menu each time. Q: Manze: What does AP do? A: Enables to buy items in the Sellout Shop. Q: Sir_Poopington: If I have base energy speed at 50, can adventure gear give me more? A: No, speed caps at 50, ditch that gear and move on after you outgrow it (around the time you get cave gear) Q: EdT5: Energy Speed is speed to refill cap. once at cap it doesn't do anything? A: Correct, it is used to refill up to cap faster. Q: lmaonadestand: What's the special little gift for speed rebirthing 3 times in a row? A: Check your exp (Should be 200) Basic Training Q: tschum: "How does the cap lowering on Train Attack/Defense work?" A: Ok this is a big one so buckle up. * There are two major types of runs early game players should be doing, runs for Energy softcap (100k energy cap you gain by gaining energy) and EXP runs. * Energy runs for new players work best if you do 15 or 30 min runs so you can lower the caps on Basic Training (Idle attack -> Ult. Attack+Def Skills) #1-4. This will get you lower caps on the first four skills (less energy required to max out). * AFTER 100k ENERGY CAP: Do 30min runs for a few days, mixing in 15min runs if there's an item you want to buy from the EXP Shop. * You should be looking to get your Basic Training down to 1, 1, 1, 1, 5k, 10k. * The less energy Basic Training takes, the more energy you have to play around with. * This is a good early game goal, and by the time you get the caps this low you will have a solid account set up. And should be close to leaving the CAVE zone in the ADVENTURE tab. (this is just my guess, might be off but that’s just what i tell people in chat) Q: OK fine but how does it work Feral? A: Ok so say it takes 10k to cap IDLE ATTACK, you’ll need to lower the cap by 10% each run (Max per run you can lower the cap). * 10% of a 10k cap is 1k off the total. So AFTER capping for the run, your next reset will only take 9k to cap that skill. The next run caps 10% off that so the next cap is 8.1k, then 7.2k, and so on until you hit only 1 energy. EVENTUALLY you want to hit an energy cap of 1 in every skill, but thats like 6 or 7 days of playtime for a lot of people. EVERY RUN SHOULD CAP THE FIRST 4 SKILLS, 30Min RUNS SHOULD CAP ALL 6. Q: sorawarrior: Once the tooltip goes green, I should just move on to the next skill? A: Yes. Q: sorawarrior: does energy power affect basic training? A: edwin79: NOOOOOOOOO Q: Krossfire: once I unlock regular attack, should I put all my energy into that instead of idle attack (assuming that I've lowered my idle attack cap as much as I can this rebirth)? A: Yes Q: Help I reset and now my number is so low i can’t kill boss (..., 30, 35, 48, 58)! A: Ok do a few 30 min runs to get your number back on track. Now try again and don't do a 15 min run if you drop under that threshold boss you didn’t get to last time. Adventure Q: Ramball: How does equipment work? A: I don't even... you put gear on. Helm chest legs boots weapon and two accessories, three if you drop 3k EXP on the sweet 3rd slot in the EXP shop. * There is a bit more to it though, and that will be our next big topic I guess. But first a few easy questions I get a lot. Q: erwin9: “What is the completion bonus of the tutorial cube?” A: Something Special! = 1k ap. * AP: used to buy things from the sellout shop, by the time it matters you will not be reading this (I hope) * PS: You can equip the cube as an accessory (I didn’t know this was a problem). Also you unlock the Infinity Cube, which gives you permanent stats, given you put a ton of boosts in. Q: Ramball: Why does the forest pendent show no stats? A: 4G (the Dev) is a troll. Level it to 100 and you get a new bigboy item with stats. Don’t toss it, you will keep getting it anyways. Once level 100 pump spec mods into it. This will likely be your first source of item drop % up. Q: Moonrascal: Does forest amulet also drop in caves? A: mavion: Yes, as far as I can tell it drops in every zone after forest. Q: Ramball: How to beat the fairy? A: DPS check, up your Power in Adventure. Try using skills if you don't mind manually using skills, skills are very powerful. Q: Ramball: Is chad really a jerk? A: The worst. Q:Should I even do Adventure? A: Yes, look at ALL of the things in the “WTF do I do?” guide to get an understanding of how the ADVENTURE tab affects your boss killing potential. Q: So how does Adventure affect my boss killing potential? A: You lazy ass don't ask me. * It comes down to ‘The higher your ADVENTURE stats, the higher your personal ATT/DEF. Q: Should I bother with getting the cloth set to lv 100? A: YES! It gives a huge boost that can be seen in the ITEM LIST in the iNVENTORY tab. * (Boost is 2 energy speed, 20 EXP) * (Sets are PERMANENT AND SHOULD BE A PRIMARY GOAL FOR NEW PLAYERS) Q: Should I throw away lv 100 items or do I need them for the SET BONUS? A: Yes. You can throw them away as soon as it hits lv 100 and keep the SET BONUS. Q: Do I need every part of a set at lv 100 together to get the SET BONUS? A: No. As long as each individual piece hits lv 100, it counts towards the bonus. You can check your progress towards SET REWARDS in the Item List in your inventory. Q: What’s the item list? A: hugojmaia: item list is a catalog of everything you've found so far, items with a red outline have been maxxed. and putting your mouse over them tells you which pieces make a set and what you get for completing the set. Q: What does the training (Cloth) set give? A: Set: 2 Energy Speed, 20 EXP Q: What about the sewer (Crappy) set? A: Set: 5 power+toughness, 15 hp and .2 regen/s and 20 exp Q: Forest (Forest )set bonus? A: Set: 1 Energy Potion a+b, 1 Energy Bar, 5 Energy Power 200 EXP Q: Crap I threw away an item I still need! A: You can pull your last item out of the trashcan, back into your inventory. * You can also lock items with shift click! And auto merge items with D + Left Click! * Please check the ‘WTF do I do?’ in-game for a full list of shortcuts/nifty things you didn't know you could do. Q: Why can’t I use my abilities? A: Turn off idle attack? (by clicking on it) Money Pit Q: What is the pit? A: The one that gives you free stuff for putting GOLD into it. This is the first major gold sink for new players, and can be a tad confusing about when to put your hard earned money into it. * Put money in at the end of a run, before you rebirth. * You get better rewards the more money you put in, and usually an extra digit gets you an additional stat point. (Ex: 10k-100k-1m-10m-100m-1b...) Q: What's the lowest amount I should put in the pit? A: 100k. You might still get nothing, but your going to be putting in increments of 100k before you kill boss 30 so get used to it. Q: I got some kind of ‘One kind bonus’ A: Cool, that can happen at certain thresholds. The math neat and all, but all you really need to know is that it happens at: * 100M+ gold: +1 Adventure attack and defense, +100 Max HP, +1 HP Regen * 1B+ gold: +1 Energy and Magic per bar * ~100b?: 3rd bonus is lootymclootyface, need confirmation of drop amount Broken Time Machine Q: JesseP128: Are time machine levels permanent? A: No. You have to get them every rebirth. Better get that energy up to break into magic. Q: Is time machine worth it? A: Yes. It substantially boosts your gold an hour with upgrades. You will not break into Billions without it. Q: How does Time Machine work? A: Buckle up kids. Time Machine unlocks after boss 30 You get gold from it! Based off of a few things. Those things are as follows: Gold Per Bar Filled: (this goes up with the highest amount of gold you've gotten from THIS REBIRTH’s adventure.) Highest Boss Multiplier: (this goes up with the highest boss you have EVER killed in ANY REBIRTH and ONLY GOES UP) Bars Filled per second: This is increased from lv 0 EACH RUN with ENERGY. It will multiply with the others. Gold Multiplier: Same as above, uses MAGIC. Q: Ok so what does that mean? A: Multiply the following: per bar filled)*(Highest Boss Multiplier)*(Bars filled per second)*(Gold Multiplier)=Gold/s Q: indygo: I've unlocked the time machine before I unlocked whatever comes above it in the menu (directly below Augmentation) is there something I missed or does the menu unlock out of order? A: It can unlock out of order. That one is called Advanced Training. That one unlocks each rebirth after you unlock every skill in basic training. Blood Magic Q: Should I bother with magic? A: Not early on/right after you unlock it. Q: Is IIron Pill good? A: Yes, its passive stat gains for adventure. It is not good for a good while though. Q: Is Iron Pill worth it once I can use it? A: Not really, do it for 100 and move on. It’s free stats but takes awhile to get big. Q: Ok so with only 100 blood, what kind of increase would you see from the iron pill? A: is: (Blood)^0.25 divided by 100, not subtracted, so 100 gives 3 and it scales up from there. So yea it's bad for a while(Months?), then it’s like 200 passive all stats a day for adventure. Category:Guides Category:Need more data Category:FAQ Category:New Players